A Picture from the Past
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: It is the start of a brand new day and Sabrina is prepared to do what she had been doing for 17 days. But, she gets an unexpected visitor, but the conversation is even more unexpected. Please read and review!


_**A/N:**__ Welcome to my second Princess Debut story! I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Princess Debut and probably never will! _

_Special thanks to __**Peach the Hedgehog**__ for her help with this! _

_**A Picture from the Past**_

Sabrina had been in the Flower Kingdom for 17 days already. As morning dawned, the brown haired Princess climbed out of bed, trading the warmth and comfort of her bed for the cool morning air of her room. She made her way over to her dresser and picked up the Royal Tiara. A magical accessory that would change her clothes automatically to a pink, sequined Princess dress. However, she didn't want to use it quite yet. She set it to the side and slipped out of her nightgown; Sabrina dressed herself and brushed out her hair. She was just about to head down to the dining room for some breakfast when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who's there?" the curious Princess asked as she walked to the door.

"It's me, Klaus," was the response from the other side of the light colored wooden door. "May I come in?"

Sabrina smiled as she opened the door, allowing the brown haired Prince to enter her room.

"Hey!"

"Klaus, what is it?" Sabrina asked curiously.

The Prince gave the brunette Princess a smile. "There's no need to be so surprised. I just came by to hang out. Is that okay?"

Sabrina gave an approving nod. "Yes, of course!" She said happily and quickly. "Hold on, I'll pour you some tea!"

The brown haired Prince shook his head. "Thank you, but don't worry about it." He replied before giving her a curious look. "Hey, by the way, have you been flying lately?"

Sabrina returned the Prince's curious look. "Flying?"

Klaus grinned and shook his head. "Remember, the tiara that we got back from Isabel at the Traveling Market?"

The brown haired Princess thought about the question for a moment. _"'Isabel? A tiara?'_ She wondered to herself. "Oh!" It was then she remembered what she said about the Royal Tiara when they got it back from a mean girl with pink pigtails. She was feeling rather silly and claimed that the magical power in the tiara would allow you to fly.

"Um, I guess I haven't been flying much lately," she replied with a sheepish look and a small smile. "It kind of got broken a little."

Klaus sighed but smiled knowingly. When she mentioned that the tiara would allow someone to fly, he knew that she was just kidding around. "Oh that's too bad. I thought I'd like to try flying around with you a bit."

Sabrina sighed as well and returned the Prince's smile. "That's really too bad."

All of sudden, Klaus started laughing and soon Sabrina did too. At first they laughed a little but soon, the two were laughing really hard. Sabrina gasped between giggles. "Ah! It hurts!"

Klaus gasped as well. "Yeah, I haven't laughed so hard since... since that time."

Sabrina stopped laughing and as she caught her breath she gave the Prince a curious look. "That time? What time do you mean?"

Klaus smiled at the pretty brunette. "When I was really young, there was this girl I used to play with a lot."

Sabrina gave him a nod in understanding.

"One day, that girl drew a picture of me. And that picture, it was so funny!"

The Flower Princess returned his smile. "Oh, really, she drew a funny picture of you?"

Klaus nodded in agreement. "Yes she did. And as a token of my thanks, I gave a necklace to the girl..." He stopped in mid-sentence and looked away. "Should we talk about something else?"

Sabrina smiled. "No, please go on!"

Klaus stammered for a moment. "Um... Actually that necklace turned out to be a national treasure. I just took it because it looked so pretty," he said softly. "But it caused a big commotion in the castle and a lot of people were upset." He gave Sabrina a grin. "Of course, I never confessed that it was me who took it."

The Flower Princess giggled. "That's because you would have been in so much trouble if they knew."

The brown haired Prince nodded. "That's right. So, the necklace was never recovered and no one knows who has it now..." He explained before getting up and walking over to the Emerald Necklace hanging on the wall. He took it down and held it carefully in his hand. "It looked very similar to something like this... Emerald..." He added before going silent. _"Hm, could this be…" _

Sabrina gave him a confused look. "What is it, Klaus? Is there something wrong?"

Klaus looked at the necklace in his hand. "This necklace, it's the one... the one I took back then."

A shocked look filled the Flower Princess' face. "What?! Are you sure?"

Klaus grinned. "Wow! Wow, wow! I didn't know you were that little girl!"

Sabrina shuffled her feet a little. "Oh, um, I..."

"Long time no see!" he said happily before giving her a grin. "I mean, I guess we see each other pretty often now. Have you been treasuring this necklace all this time?" he asked curiously. "Thank you so much!"

Sabrina laughed nervously. "Ah, ha, ha h… y... yeah about that."

Klaus gave the brown haired Princess a warm smile. "Do you remember the picture you drew of me?" He asked curiously. "Do you remember what you said to me then?"

"Um..." Sabrina wasn't sure how to answer that question. She was very nervous about it. Klaus was thinking that she was the little girl he played with so long ago, but yet, she wasn't. She was just a replacement because the real Princess couldn't even dance right.

But she knew she couldn't keep him waiting so she tried to think. Did she say I love you? No, that couldn't be. Klaus said the picture was funny, not romantic! As she stared into his green eyes, only one response came to mind. "Um… you look like a frog!"

Klaus giggled. "Yes! That was so funny! I think you said that because there was green paint all over my face!"

Sabrina returned his smile. "Ribbit, ribbit!"

Klaus laughed at the girl's frog impersonation. "Yeah, that was so long ago!" he said happily. "You haven't changed a bit."

The Flower Princess gave him an inquisitive look. "R... really, you don't think I've changed?" she asked, giving him a nervous laugh.

Klaus didn't seem to notice her expression. Or at least, he mistook the look in her eyes. "Sabrina."

The brown haired Princess looked worried. _"Huh? Oh no, did he find out?"_

The brown haired Prince smiled. "This is nothing short of a miracle. To be able to meet again like this after all this time."

Sabrina smiled back. "Y... yeah, that's so true."

Klaus took her hand in his causing the Flower Princess to sigh softly. "Klaus..."

The brown haired Prince looked at Sabrina intently. "Would you like to be my partner? I want to have fun like we used to so long ago."

Sabrina smiled widely. She couldn't believe that Klaus, the popular Prince, was asking to be her partner. She tried to ask him this before, but that was at the dinner party when she first arrived and he didn't even hear her ask it.

Of course, she knew that he was saying this, because he wanted to have fun with his long time ago childhood friend. But she managed to smile happily and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that! This will be so much fun, my childhood friend!"

"Ribbit, ribbit!" Klaus giggled. And with that Sabrina became his partner! "All right, we should jump right into dance practice!" He said enthusiastically. He used the word 'jump' on purpose, since the two had pretended to be frogs. "Let's go to the Practice Hall!"

Sabrina smiled. "Okay!"

Arm in arm the two left Sabrina's room and headed down the path towards the Practice Hall. As they walked, Klaus looked at the brunette walking next to him.

"When I first met you, I knew that this day would come."

Sabrina grinned back at the Prince from the Republic of Lamor. "Me too!"

It took them a few more minutes to reach the Practice Hall. Walking inside they moved to the center of the dance floor.

"Our meeting was fated. Now let's dance the dance of fate!" Klaus said with a big grin.

"Yes, that will be a good dance for us!" Sabrina agreed.

The music began to play and the two began to dance. Both of which were very happy. Sabrina had always dreamed of being close to Kyle and Klaus was just like a Kyle only a Prince.

And yet, in some ways, she felt a little bad that he didn't know the truth. But then again, no one did. The only ones who knew were Sabrina, the mouse tutor, Kip and the real Princess Sabrina.

_And done! I hope everyone liked this! Please let me know what you think in a review. Until next time, Ja ne! _


End file.
